


Much More Than Friends

by angelus2hot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: The Doctor and Rose share their first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Much More Than Friends  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,068  
>  **Summary:** The Doctor and Rose share their first kiss.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'This Kiss by Faith Hill' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

On a huge uninhabited planet in the last known universe the Doctor and Rose were standing on a cliff high above the valley below. Her mouth fell open as she stared in awe. The grass below their feet was greener than anything she had ever seen before. The sky was a vibrant blue so bright it almost hurt her eyes to look at it. And the water was so crystal clear she was positive she would be able to see straight to the bottom if she wasn’t too terrified to get too close to the edge. 

The Doctor smiled at the look of awe on her face. “What do you think?”

A huge smile covered her face. “I...” There weren’t enough words to describe how beautiful it was. “Not that this isn’t gorgeous but why are we here?” 

“I’ve taken you to see the destruction of Earth...” He shrugged his shoulders. “I know. It wasn’t one of my better ideas, mind you.” The Doctor stared down at her as he spoke. “So I thought I’d let you see the birth of a fantastic species.”

“What kind of species?” Rose wasn’t sure if her idea and the Doctor’s idea of fantastic were the same thing.

“Just watch.” He nodded towards the valley. At the look on her face he quickly added, “Trust me.”

Rose nodded before she turned her head to stare out at the world below her. 

A loud cracking sound captured her attention and she carefully peered over the edge. A cave to the right of them had split open wide and an enormous red and black creature stood where moments before nothing had.

Her eyes widened as it unfurled its wings and took to the sky. “A dragon? You brought me to see a dragon?” A heartfelt sigh swept through her. Forget the beautiful landscape it paled in comparison to the magnificent creature flying toward the heavens. She couldn’t believe he had taken her to see the dragon coming into the world.

For a brief moment the Doctor thought he had made another mistake but one glance at the look on her face told him otherwise. This time he’d made the right decision. “They’re extinct on your Earth so I thought you might like to see it.”

“How did it get here? I didn’t see an egg or it’s parents or....”

The Doctor ducked his head for a moment so she wouldn’t see his amusement. She was adorable. He couldn’t hide his grin as he raised his head. “This planet is host to fire caves inside them different species of dragons are in sort of a stasis until each chamber reaches a temperature hot enough to release the dragon from its slumber. Once the male and females are released then they will start populating the planet the old fashioned way.”

She glanced up at the dragon overhead. “Was there only one?” She didn’t like the thought of the dragon being left here all alone.

“No, Rose. There are hundreds or thousands or... To be honest no one really knows how many there are. No one has ever dared go find out.”

“Why not?”

This time the Doctor shrugged. “This planet is on the protected planets list. No one is supposed to visit here.” He grinned down at her. “Except for me, of course.” Before she could ask he continued, “So no one would be tempted to remove a baby dragon from the planet and take it to another one.”

“Oh look!” Rose pointed below them at the smaller creature emerging from the same cave.

The Doctor blinked stunned and watched as a snow-white dragon burst into the sky.

It didn’t fly as high as the first one but flew closer and closer to Rose. 

Rose’s breath caught in her throat as the tips of the dragon’s wing caressed her shoulder. “Is it safe?”

The Doctor stepped closer and grasped her hand, entwining their fingers. He hated she had to ask that question. But it was a smart one since most of the time their adventures turned out to be anything but safe. “Yes. The dragons have never been around humans so they don’t know enough to be wary or scared.” 

“It’s absolutely stunning.” She didn’t take her eyes off of the dragon flying in circles over her head. Her palms practically itched to touch it.

His fingers tightened around hers as he watched the emotions play across her face. He had tried so hard not to notice it before but Rose Tyler was breathtaking. It was all he could do not to take her in his arms and kiss her.

He must have made some sort of noise for Rose turned her head slightly to glance in his direction. “What’s wrong?”

There was nothing he could do but shake his head. Rose was his companion, she couldn’t be anything more. _Why not?_ The thought brought him up short. 

Without daring to pursue the thought of whether he should or shouldn’t any further the Doctor let go of her hand and gently turned her to face him before sliding his arms around her waist.

Her heart rate increased and it had nothing to do with the dragon flying over her head. “Doctor?” 

“I have wanted to do this for a long time now, Rose. And standing here on this planet...” He cleared his throat before he continued, “It’s the perfect backdrop for your beauty and I have to... I mean if you’ll let me.” He groaned out loud and before Rose could say anything he kissed her gently on the lips.

It felt as if it were happening in slow motion. Their lips barely touching, her body trembled with desire as the kiss, sweet and almost innocent without warning changed and grew more demanding. 

A moan escaped Rose and she wrapped her arms around his neck as The Doctor deepened the kiss. She’d been kissed before but never like this. It was almost too much and yet it wasn’t anywhere near enough. 

Another moan this one louder than before escaped her. She had never thought this would be where they would stop pretending they were only friends.

But of course it would be on top of a cliff surrounded by dragons flying over their heads that the Doctor and Rose finally realized they were so much more than friends. After all what better place could it be?


End file.
